


The morning after

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [20]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Evanstan - Freeform, Frank (Endings Beginnings) - Freeform, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Sad, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, crackship, sad Ransom Drysdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Ransom wakes up alone
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Are you satisfied now? I wrote for @eurynome827 Frank x Reader series on tumblr in which Frank leaves the reader to go see Ransom. And I’m filling yet another angsty prompt! So far I’ve written eight of the prompts! I’m on my way to getting all of them written! I’m not sure how I feel about this one, almost feels like it falls a little flat but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

_ “What part of me wasn’t enough?” _

It’s the question that almost everyone has asked themselves in their lives, always wondering why someone they wanted to be with didn’t want to be with them. A wondering of why they couldn’t be enough for someone they cared about deeply. For Ransom it was a question that he asked himself often. It was a question that he asked himself each morning when he wakes up alone after a night spent with Frank.

Those mornings always start the same, it’s a routine now after years of the same thing. Ransom will wake up and for one moment, as the sleep is slowly fading away, Ransom will convince himself that Frank is still there, still laying beside him. He’ll turn over, facing the side that Frank claimed the night before and reach out, only for his hand to be met with cold sheets and the vague smell of cigarette smoke that was barely clinging to the sheets.

A night with Frank was always good until the next morning.

Ransom was far past being surprised when he woke up alone and to an empty bed. It was a routine that Frank never failed to follow. He never stayed longer than a night, never stayed long enough for Ransom to get used to him being around. It was always just long enough to shake up Ransom’s world and leave him unsteady for a few days after.

Ransom was used to Frank leaving him but he hadn’t gotten used to the lonely hole that Frank left in his wake. Each time hardened Ransom more, made him more cold to the world around him. It always left him questioning why he couldn’t make Frank stay longer, why he couldn’t have Frank be his.

The nights with Frank were always so easy. It was easy to get lost in each other’s body, the touch of his skin under his fingertips, the way Frank moaned his name, the noises he made. It was easy for Ransom to forget for a few hours that Frank actually wasn’t his and never would be. It was hard to accept at times, hard to be content with having Frank for just moments at a time. Times like this, the days after Frank reminded him how much Ransom cared for him, Ransom wondered why he couldn’t just be enough. 

Ransom sits up in the bed, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he looks around and that lonely feeling hits him once more. It hits hard, so he puts his hands in his head to try and focus and get himself centered. This wasn’t new, he knew this would happen when Frank walked through his door, it always happened. However, knowing that it was going to happen didn’t make it any easier when it did happen. 

He sits like that for a little bit, thinking about Frank and how often he dropped by. Ransom knew that there was nothing that he could do to make Frank stay, so maybe it was time to give him up. Maybe it was time to shut the door on that chapter of his life and move on from Frank. Frank would never be able to give Ransom what he wanted, what he needed, and Ransom knew that but even knowing that didn’t make moving on from him any easier. 

He pulls himself up from his bed and makes his way down to his study, whiskey left on the counter that he hadn’t finished the night before. He knew he could tell himself that he was going to move on, that he would let Frank go but it was a lie. A lie he told himself so that he could find comfort for the few weeks before Frank dropped by again. Because the truth was Ransom couldn’t quit Frank and he really didn’t want to.

Frank was an addiction that satisfied parts of Ransom that nobody else could or ever would. Frank was something that Ransom needed in his life, so even though it hurt like hell every time he came around, Ransom wasn’t willing to give that up. He wasn’t willing to give Frank up. So he would take him in whatever small way he was allowed to have him.


End file.
